1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a magnetic device adapted for various engine oil filtering apparatuses, and more particularly, to a magnetic device suitable for installation onto various engine oil filtering apparatuses to filter out the iron powder or other impurities in the engine oil. The magnetic device has a sectional design and has various flexible combinations. Hence, it is more applicable than the prior art.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a conventional magnetic device suited to be installed onto an engine oil filtering apparatus. The magnetic device 5 has a base 51 with an arc shape. The base 51 has multiple powerful magnets 52, which are closely arranged and fixed at the inner side of the base 51.
Reference is made to FIG. 2. The magnetic device 5 can be installed on an engine oil filtering apparatus 6. The magnetic device 5 is fixed on the housing 61 of the engine oil filtering apparatus 6. Thus, a magnetic field is formed inside the engine oil filtering apparatus 6. The powerful magnets 52 of the magnetic device 5 attract the iron powder or impurities via the housing 6. Hence, the engine oil is well filtered.
However, the conventional magnetic device mentioned above has a fixed shape and size. When in practical use, the engine oil filtering apparatuses may have different shapes and sizes and thus the conventional magnetic device is usually not suitable for installation on these apparatuses. Hence, the conventional magnetic device is inconvenient for installation and not applicable for different engine oil filtering apparatuses. In the prior art, for different engine oil filtering apparatuses, a wide variety of molds are usually made to produce the magnetic devices with different shapes and sizes. This greatly increases the costs of production.
Furthermore, the base of the conventional magnetic device should have more powerful magnets installed thereon. That also increases the costs of production. Moreover, the powerful magnets cannot be flexibly arranged in different manners to suit practical requirements.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art.